Umbrella Story: Cantus of Libera
by Cheongmyeong
Summary: One day, one gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos. -Season 2 was released! Umbrella Story Lux of Agatha was released. Please check my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cantus of Libera

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.  
Before you read: All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 1

::flicker::flicker::

"Blackout?"  
"I think so, sir."  
"Go and check it out."

Since few seconds ago, all lights in the room started blinking continuously. After the man who got order from his superior went outside, remaining soilders raised their guns and pointed them to the figure in front of them.

In front of the soldiers, there was a girl who spills blood from her mouth. The soldier who gave order at first was smoking and kept his eyes on her.

One more time, all lights turned off and the room went dark. And this time, the lights never turned on.

"Anyone who has flashlights? Turn it on."  
"Yes, sir."

There were several clack-click sounds before the flashlights turned on. The room lighted up a little, but the figure holding the light was not the soldier.

"Wh-What the-! Urgh!"

The room went dark suddenly. After that, there was another scream, sound of gunshots and metallic clang.

And again, shriek, clang, another shriek, shriek.

After 10 seconds, the room lighted up all of a sudden.

::clicking::

The girl who was lying face down felt someone's gaze, and she raised her wet eyes. She could see a man holding a long sword.

"Little lady, may I help you?"

Light purple colored "A" was shining on the grip of the sword.

* * *

13 years later

"Ah... So you were knocked down again?"  
"Not knocked down, I just-"  
"I think I told you over 10 times. Always be vigilant."

Here, Dojo was the headquarters of the all Rock Hard Gladiators(RHG). In the middle of central Dojo, there was a "Dojo Medical Center" specialized for gladiators. In the emergency room of DMC, a middle-aged man was leaning back in his seat. His long sword was leaning against his right leg.

"This is unfair."  
"Now what?"  
"I mean, I got a SOS from the bank. When I arrived, I met the gladiator who call himself Kirck, um... Chuck? Whatever. Anyway I met him."  
"Oh. O-kay."  
"So I told him that 'Hey, I'm the first one here, so you can go. I can take all of it.'. And you know what he said?"  
"Wait, Alfa. I want to make sure one thing. Is it true that you arrived faster than Chuck?"

Alfa stopped talking and began thinking.

"Maybe?"  
"Maybe. Maaaybeee?! Uhgh... you... Ah, hold still. I have to apply medicine to your wounds."  
"I don't care, actually. My recovering rate is somewhat faster than others."  
"But you don't want to show off your 'being knocked down', do you? So remain still."

Alfa's cheek was puffed out, but it was hard to know that's because the woman interrupt his word or Chuck beat his cheek.

"So I told him 'Get lost, please.' And he began shooting his flames to me. And he brandished his nunchucks to me! How rude, bad mannered, los-censorship- piece of -censorship-. And, and, you remember their clan's demo video? Is it a clan-war challenge or what?"  
"All these years since I met you first, I came to realize that-."  
"Realize what?"  
"You are aging backwards by the day."  
"Oh, you mean I'm getting more handsome by the day? Thanks."  
"...No, I mean your mental maturity is getting younger. It feels like I'm babysittering a kid."  
"...Don't you think that you should be on my side in this situation, at least? brought you up over the past 10 years! You ungrateful bastard."  
"Look, you are in a sulky again. Stop carrying on."

She continued with a sigh.

"Last time, Remember? I definitely told you to check your sword's durability. You remember what I said, don't you? You didn't listen to me at that moment, and then what? You broke your jet-sword during the battle with Yoyo-."  
"Aren't you sick of that nagging, Pax?"

Pax shook her head as if she gave up everything.

"I know you don't like Clan Soldier, but listen. They are not such bad guys. I know they, I mean Yoyo and Chuck and Jomm are a little bit playful, but they are all good people."

Alfa seems like he had somethings to say, but there were big noises outside the entrance. Few seconds later, the entrance of the emergency room opened with a sound ::rattle::.

Suddenly, healers and gladiators poured into the emergency room. They were holding an ambulance stretcher drenched with blood. It was difficult to recognize the identity of the man on the stretcher because of the blood.

"Prepare emergency surgery, and get the defibrillator now!"  
"Wha-What happened?"

One of the healer who brought the stretcher shouted.

"It's Franky. The police said that he was fighting with a gladiator holding a black umbrella. Now, hurry! We need lots of hands."

Pax approached to the stretcher in a hurry and checked Franky's injury site. Her hands holding the stretcher were trembling.

* * *

At the Main Control Room of the Umbrella Division, Commander Red was being informed about mission report from Umbrella. Next to him, the head technician Nex was inspecting the 'Umbrella-X768'.

"...despite interruption of the local police, I eliminated Franky as you ordered."  
"Are you certain?"  
"...I saw Franky died when the plane crashed on the shore."  
"Okay. You can go now."

After being allowed to go, Umbrella gave him a nod, turned his back away from them and left the room.

Right after he left the room, he felt sharp pain on his head. He leaned against the corridor war, touching his forehead with one hand. He knew that his weapon 'Umbrella-X768' cause this headache, and also knew that he can't last for a long time with this condition. But he couldn't give them up.

Letting out his breath silently, Umbrella glanced out the window. Battleships of the Umbrella Division was floating in the universe.

* * *

Author's note:  
After completing this chapter, I realized that it's hard to write fanfic(worst of all, English is a foreign language to me!...) that I expected before. I don't know how long it'll take to translate another chapter, because this chapter caused me backpain and headache and mind blackout and so on...

In fact, I completed total 17 chapters(including prologue, epilogue, and preview of season2; Cantus of Libera is season 1) written in Korean. Foreign language...urgh...hard to translate...

Thanks for reading my fanfic, and always welcome to reviews! Just do not throw stones at me...  
Ah, and special thanks to Resh, Terkoiz, Hyun, EndosTV, and Jomm. Especially Resh!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cantus of Libera

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 2

Conference hall located in the middle of Dojo was crowded with many gladiators. Most of them were the rookies, known through Stickpage.

Usually, this place used to be quite empty. However, yesterday the news that Franky, one of the top sticks, was attacked on the shore outside Dojo spread around the Stick page, and it made gladiators to hold a meeting. Franky wasn't that respected gladiator, but he was popular among the rookies because of his excellent fighting skills and psychic powers. The news of his defeat was enough to give them shock.

And, another reason of this meeting was that the gladiator who defeated Franky broke the basic rules of RHG battles.(RHG rule 1: All battles are allowed by mutual consent. RHG rule 2: Attacking civilians is prohibited.) After these rules were established, this gladiator was the first person who broke the rules. All gladiators were curious about how this gladiator will be punished. They wondered if there be so-called 'Top sticks' intervention(TSI)'.

"I want everyone to calm down. According to the witness, this gladiator with black umbrella called himself 'Umbrella'. It was a lucky misfortune that due to the plan crash, Umbrella gave up the chance to check if Franky's dead or alive. Franky is recovering from his fatal injuries at the intensive care unit of DMC. I think that we can get some clear information about the situation after he regain consciousness."

"Then, when can we see TSI, Alfa?"

Gazing at the rookie's poppy-dog eyes, Alfa drew a long sigh. As long as he aged, Alfa felt no pleasure or fulfilled in his battle even after his victory. He didn't like the attitudes of the rookies who are eager to see the top sticks' battles.

"We heard that top sticks are responsible for the judgement of the gladiators breaking the rules. When do the top sticks fight? Are you going too, Alfa?"  
"You…"

Alfa glanced at the rookie gladiator, and then he adjusted his gaze to Pax who was sitting next to him. Pax also felt the glance and she raised her eyes.

"Watch your language, son."  
"Xiaoxiao!"

Xiaoxiao, the oldest gladiator, walked through the entrance, and Healer Bonum, the leader of all healers was helping him move. Xiaoxiao was one of the first gladiators who began RHG battles, and every gladiator could recognize his name.

"Xiaoxiao."

Alfa sat up and nodded to Xiaoxiao. Xiaoxiao gestured for him to have a seat.

He went to the head of the table and but he didn't sit down right away. Instead, he gave a question to the rookie.

"Son, are you willing to fight a battle with Umbrella if you're given a chance?"  
The young gladiator looked embarrassed by the unexpected question.  
"No…Ah! I mean… because there's nothing informed about this 'Umbrella'… I don't mean that I'll probably lose a battle, but at least I have to know his fighting skills or something."  
"Then shout your mouth up. Do you think that Top sticks are just sitting here because they have no idea about this situation?"

The young gladiator shot his mouth as Xiaoxiao reprimanded.

"Top sticks. They are same as you. They are gladiators just like you. They need at least the faintest information about this 'Umbrella'. Dojo's technicians are analyzing the videos recoded in blackbox and closed-circuit television."

"And there're things that I need to tell all of you. Clan Soldier?"  
"Over here, Xiaoxiao."

One man among some gladiators who gathered on the far side of the room answered. He was a gladiator named Yoyo. Usually, the leaders of the clans have to participate in this meeting, but Jomm couldn't attend a meeting so co-leader Yoyo answered instead. Xiaoxiao stroked his own beard before he continued.

"I saw your clan's demonstration video, and greatly disappointed in that. You might not intend, but that's an obvious insult. And Chuck, I heard that during the battle with Alfa, you hit him back right after you proposed a reconciliation."

As if he felt embarrassed, Chuck stared at the floor, fidgeting with his nunchucks.

"I understand what you intend to say. But, Xiaoxiao, I think that the most urgent matter is this 'Umbrella'. We can't leave the matter as it is. He broke the rules, and attacked the civilians. Whether he blonged to Dojo or not, we look the same to the civilian government."

One gladiator holding a glowing blue metal board presented his opinion. He's the leader of Clan Burst Crusaders. Some gladiators nodded as if they agree to Aero's opinion.

"I agree, Aero."  
"But Xiaoxiao-"

Alfa tried to speak out, but Xiaoxiao stopped him, raising one hand. After Alfa became silent, Xiaoxiao continued.

"I'm not suggesting making 'TSI' right away. Even if that Umbrella guy broke the rules, we do not know if Franky bore Umbrella a grudge. And I wonder why you are so sensitive about this situation-breaking rules. I know you-young gladiators- also violate the second RHG rules quite often."

As if they felt a prick of conscience at what Xiaoxiao said, they flinched and looked away.

"Then what would you suggest, Xiaoxiao?"  
"I suggest that all clans be informed about the information-a gladiator who calls himself Umbrella attacked Franky and some civilians yesterday. And we need to put him on the wanted list…"

* * *

At the watchtower of Clan Nemesis' headquarter, long, purple-colored hair was waving in the wind. Jade closed her eyes, and felt the breeze touching her cheeks. On the left side of her, a golden, double pointed spear decorated with some black line-dot pattern was leaning against the war.

"Jade!"

Jade opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to look Kursura. Kursura popped his head around the stairs and was looking at her.

"What is it?"

Jade brushed her hair off her face. After all years with no particular achievements of searching, Jade and her clan were taking some time off in order to recharge. By a serious look of Kursura, She vaguely sensed that this recharge won't last long.

"You got a message from Dojo. And another message from Pax."  
"Pax?"

Pax. It seemed like forever to Jade since she heard that name. Pax was the former gladiator who turned into a healer because of Jade. After relocating headquarters to outside of Dojo, Jade had a few chances to meet her.

"Yes. And message from Pax is encrypted."  
"Encrypted? Okay. Here, let me see."

Kursura hand over the receiver to Jade.

"Password. Um…"

Jade entered some numbers on the screen. After some flip sound, the message opened.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something serious?"  
"Kind of. It says that Franky was attacked by a gladiator called 'Umbrella', and he's in a state of unconsciousness. And…"

Her face clouded over as she continued to read.

* * *

Author's note:

It's not that I don't like Yoyo and Chuck. They are my favorite RHG characters, too!  
And in this chapter and the previous one, Alfa is a little bit talkative… Yes. It has some reasons-spoiler-haha.  
And there won't be any romance in my fanfic. Never!(probably)  
And about Xiaoxiao… In my fanfic, Xiaoxiao is the most greatest, admirable, (once) powerful, oldest gladiator. Xiaoxiao is a legendary gladiator but he's too old in my fanfic…  
Thank you for reading, and always welcome reviews, and please let me know if there're any typos. As I noted above, English is a foreign(plus, difficult) language to me…  
And thanks to animators! Especially Camila Cuevas! I'm looking forward to watching Clan Nemesis Mission: Clan War!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cantus of Libera  
Rating: Fiction T  
Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.  
Before you read: All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 3

"You okay?"

There were dents by bullets on the ground, walls, everywhere. Some part of the headquarters were destroyed, and broken glass and wreckage were strewn everywhere. Ibex, whose injuries were the least severe among the clan members, was now checking out Catie's condition-who was lying on the floor unconscious. Fordz, honorary member and the youngest member, was inspecting Kursura's injuries, asking Kursura something. Kursura nodded to Fordz.

"I think it'd be better if we could scout one of healers. We have lots of members-including army- to care about. We could get immediate support from Dojo when our base was in it. But now… Next time, when you see her, how about asking her to join us?"

Jade couldn't respond to Oryza right away. She'd thought about that once before. She was a leader of a clan, and she was responsible for all those members. But, there were some rules preventing healers from participating in certain clans, because all healers have to care everyone, without discrimination.

"I can't. And even Pax she won't do anything that breaking rules."  
"Um…"

Jade glanced at the pools of blood covered the ground. Before the enemies came and took Umbrella, Jade fatally wounded Umbrella with her spear. Jade couldn't let Ibex and the youngest guy die. And, even if it was the other way around…

"Did we arrive late?"

With the low-pitched voice, the sound of someone's footsteps could be heard. Few seconds later, a figure with a long sword was revealed. It was Alfa. Behind him, an emergency helicopter and some healers could be seen. It was wonder why none of the members could hear the sound of a helicopter.

"Alfa… How did you…?"  
"I sent a message to Dojo before the battle began. That's why I late for battle."

Fordz replied as he straightened up from the ground. He offered his hand to Kursura and made him stand. Kursura touched his forehead as if he had a headache. As Jade remember, the blue energy thing emitted from the black umbrella-explosive one?- hit Kursura's head.

"Anyway, you're late, Alfa. You should have come early if you wanted to help us. All of us are knocked down already, and…"  
"Hey, hey! You shouldn't say that. I'm not a member of Clan Nemesis but Clan Velox. Rol would give me lecture that I'm too meddlesome if he know about this…"

Although he kept grumbling, Alfa continuously examined Nemesis members' condition as if he's worried about young gladiators. After he finds out no one is severely injured, Alfa turned his head to the helicopter.

"Just bring yourself. I think they just played pranks each other."  
"Oh yeah? That's good."  
"Played pranks? Hey!"

Jade growled at Alfa while glancing over behind Alfa's shoulder. Pax was coming toward them, holding first aid equipment with her both hand.

"Hello, Jade."  
"Long time no see, Pax. I got your message."  
"Ah…"

Jade pointed the poor of blood on the ground with one hand.

"Umbrella attacked us. The weapon-umbrella?- looks quite dangerous. I pierced him with my spear, but he escaped with others who came to rescue him."  
"You pierced him?"

Pax frowned her face as Jade explained.

"Yes, but I did my best."  
"…Okay."

Pax glanced down at the poor of blood. Few seconds later, she raised her eyes and looked at Jade.

"Anyway, do you know when they leave this place? I think we should contact Dojo for pursuit."  
"Ah, that's…"

* * *

::Clang::

There was a clang sound inside the recovery room of Umbrella Division. After that, the door opened and Commander Red walked out. Nex followed after him.

Commander Red breathed heavily as if he can't restrain his anger. Few moments later, he order Nex standing next to him.

"Prepare Umbrella to use another Umbrella-X and jetpack. Tomorrow, he'll start another training with those weapons."  
"But sir, there are limitations to use those radical weapons. And the jetpack is still incomple-"

At the glare of Commander Red, Nex closed his mouth. He knew his superior's true character.

"I'll do as you command, sir."

* * *

Author's note:  
Alfa and Jade and Pax have known each other for a long time in my fanfic. They know each other well, and Jade is just making a joke. She doesn't have any hard feelings toward Alfa.

Thank you for reading, and thanks to animators. Always welcome reviews and please let me know if there're any typos. I always try not to make any typos or grammar errors, but I need your help.

* * *

I edited some parts.

Yun-Catie  
Guz-Oryza

Sorry I misunderstand the names of animaters and their characters.  
I thought Yun and Guz were both their original name and their character's name,  
but it found out that 'Yun' and 'Guz' are the name of the animaters, and 'Catie' and 'Oryza' are the character's name. Sorry for the mistake.

/CL-NzOfe-M4

It's Clan Nemesis Official Promo video. You can see Yun and Guz in this video.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cantus of Libera

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 4

"Alfa? Your arm!"

"Ah, just happened somehow."

Entering the emergency room, Pax was surprised at what she saw. Alfa was leaning against the wall of the room as usual, so it wasn't so surprising to see Alfa being treated in the emergency room.

But today, Pax knew something was wrong. Alfa's right arm was wrapped in a bandage, and below the bandage…

"Who did that?"

"Calm down."

Alfa raised his remaining arm and tried to calm her down, though Pax approached Alfa and examined his amputated arm.

"I fought Pulse and lose my arm. I used my sword to stop the bleeding."

Pax dropped her head and didn't say anything.

"Are you crying? Ha! Don't worry. You think I'll lose battle with Umbrella 'cause I have only one arm?"

At the name 'Umbrella', Pax raised her eyes and glanced at Alfa.

"I'm not crying! And what do you mean 'battle with Umbrella'?"

"You haven't heard it yet? Dojo decided to eliminate Umbrella. It became difficult for Umbrella to avoid Dojo's punishment. Umbrella is wanted and a substantial reward is being offered for killing him, not capture. So… I found it best to face him alone."

"But you lose your arm! You can't defeat him."

There was more than a hint of worries in her voice. Alfa was one of the Top sticks, and Pax never doubted his ability until now. Maybe Umbrella is not a match for Alfa, if Alfa didn't lose his arm. But Alfa is in a vulnerable position right now.

Alfa can lose this time.

* * *

In the training room of the Umbrella Division.

::VR TRAINING COMPLETE::

All simulating programs were ended, and holograms began to disappear. The only thing left was empty cartridge cases of Umbrella-X768.

Umbrella felt a sudden sharp pain. He touched his left eye with one hand. There are many scars at the corner of his eyes. He gave pained cry, falling to the ground. Before he hit the bottom, he just barely reached his arm forward for support.

Blood dropped from his lips, and few more scars rounding his eyes cracked. He coughed and coughed. He could felt a splitting headache.

Commander Red in the control room was watching Umbrella, sitting without saying anything. Next to him, Nex was checking radiation level through radiation scan. Change in radiation level appeared on the screen, and the radiation level approached the 'critical level'. Umbrella had already been exposed with a substantial amount of radiation, and recently, his new weapon 'jet-pack' was delivering lethal doses of radiation.

"Sir, it appears that three hydrogen cores were enough to overcome his resistance."

Commander Red crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if it didn't surprise him at all.

"Well, how much time does he have left?"

"Not much longer I'm afraid."

At Nex's words, Commander Red stared at Umbrella again. Umbrella was still holding out, but he looked ready to collapse at any minute.

"We must hurry then. I have one final mission for him."

Commander Red turned away from the window and walked to the door.

"And then what?"

At his lieutenant's word, Commander Red stopped and answered.

"Then we terminate him."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for late update. I've caught a severe cold. I'm still sneezing, coughing…

And I'm still working on 'Lux of Agatha' in Korean, the second part of Umbrella Story.

Thank you for watching my fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cantus of Libera  
Rating: Fiction T  
Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks the other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.  
Before you read: All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 5

After starting new training program using jetpack, Umbrella could feel that the intensity of the training are getting stronger. He couldn't leave the VR training room, and he couldn't meet anyone except Nex. Nex, first lieutenant as well as head technician of Umbrella Division, stopped by at the training room and retrieved Umbrella-X769.

But even though he couldn't meet anyone, Umbrella didn't feel anything. Being trained as a secret agent of Umbrella Division, usually it was limited to contact with others except Commander Red and Nex. In the case of recent mission attacking Clan Nemesis, he was seriously wounded and received treatment at the insolation unit. These seven days at the VR training room were the same.

On the 7th day, he finally came out from the training room.

As he stepped out of the room, he could see the troops aligned. All of them was looking at Umbrella, and Umbrella walked toward the teleport transmission room. As he went his way through the passage, soldiers declaimed in unison.

 _"My name is Umbrella._

 _I work under the military's Umbrella Division._

 _The head of the division is Commander Red._

 _The Commander assigns me targets._

 _And it's my duty to eliminate them."_

In the middle of the aligned soldiers, Umbrella stopped. He turned around, looked at the symbol of Umbrella Division on the wall.

Umbrella snapped to attention and saluted.

After taking the same salute from the troop, Umbrella went toward the door. As the door opened, Umbrella entered the transmission room. The door closed behind him, and a hologram screen with a profile appeared in front of Umbrella.

TARGET: FLLFFL [ALFA]

With a high-pitched signal, Umbrella was transported to the ground.

* * *

On the top of the snowcapped mountains, there was a snow-covered ground. Some snow-molten rock was seen.

And, a teleport receiver was standing on the middle of the land. The top of the receiver was glowing in blue.

As he arrived at the top of the mountain, Alfa put his sword in the rock. He breathed deeply and looked at the teleport receiver on the ground.

With a high-pitched beep, his mobile receiver buzzed. Alfa pulled it from his pocket.

 _Where are you? –Pax_

With a sigh, Alfa turned off the screen.

A hologram appeared above the teleport receiver. And then, Alfa walked across the snow with a soft crunch.

After he descended a slope, he regripped his sword. In front of him, he could see the countdown of the teleport receiver. Alfa frowned. The sky clouded and darkened. A few drops of rain began to fall, and in a few seconds, the ground became wet. Alfa looked up the sky.

TROOPER INBOUND

A light fell from the sky with great speed. That landed just in front of Alfa, and the crash raised a cloud of dust. The rain laid the dust soon, and a black figure was resting his one knee on the ground. He raised his eyes, and blades also fell from the sky. As he raised himself into a standing position, he took his hand to Umbrella-X768 on his back. He drew his umbrella from his back. The top of his jetpack began to glow blue, and then purple. Blades around Alfa and Umbrella also gave out a dim purple light.

Alfa glanced at the blades.

All of a sudden, with a beep sound, the lights turned into red. Soon they were pulled off from the ground and flied directly toward Alfa.

Alfa raised his sword and started the jet engines. It formed a purple shield behind him, and the blades bounced off the barrier. Bounced blades directly flew toward Umbrella, attached to the jetpack, and soon it formed blade-wings.

'The world has changed very much. What we had in the past was just swords and guns and hemmers…' Alfa thought. He wielded his sword and put it on the ground. He had to defeat Umbrella.

The battle began.

* * *

1 hour later

On the top of the snowcapped mountain, an emergency helicopter with the words "Clan Healer" painted on the side landed on the ground and raised a cloud of snow. Medical team members got out of the chopper with a stretcher and some medical kit. After they spotted a gladiator lying inanimate on the ground, the healers ran toward him.

* * *

Author's Note  
Sorry for late update. It was a very very busy week. I had middle exams this week, and there was a test related to graduation. And the most important thing is that I got injured my foot. On every weekday, I train at the taekwondo studio. This Tuesday I did free-sparring with taekwondo master, and during the sparring, I sprained my foot and doctor told me that I have to wear a half-cast for two weeks… busy for visiting doctor's office and receiving physical therapy.

Are there any other better words replacing 'declaimed'? soldiers said, soldiers spoke, soldiers talked, soldiers recited… Actually, these words(say, speak, talk and so on) indicate just 'say' in Korean. Do you understand what I'm talking about? We Koreans don't distinguish 'say', 'speak', and 'talk'. All of them are just 'say'…

And I'm looking forward to receive comments from you! As I said, English isn't my first language and I don't know if the words that I'm using in this fanfic make some misunderstandings or not. And if there're any typos, please tell me so I can edit them.

Happy Halloween~! By the way, what do you do in Halloween? I've never seen any Halloween Festival(festival… is that correct?) because we Koreans don't have Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Title: Cantus of Libera  
Rating: Fiction T  
Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks the other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.  
Before you read: All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 6

In the Intensive Care Unit of Dojo Medical Center(DMC)

Dojo Medical Ceneter, also called DMC, is a hospital supported by various clans of Dojo. The medical team of DMC consists of healers, who belong to Clan Healer.

Beep-Beep-

As she checked out the vital signs monitor attached to hospital bed, she sighed. Saturation was continuously fluctuating and unstable. It was seventh day after Alfa admitted to ICU. When medical team brought Alfa to emergency room of DMC, Alfa was about to die. Because there weren't any patients unstable, Bonum could put every resources(including healers) into Alfa's treatment.

But no one could say that Alfa's condition was fine. He was still in a coma, and he couldn't breathe on his own. He was attached to an artificial respirator.

"Just sitting around and watching him won't make the recovery fast, Pax. Be patient. And we have another patient here."  
"Yes, I'm still here!"  
"Franky… Please stop interfering. I'm not in a good mood these days."

The one that interrupted their conversation was Franky lying on the bed next to Alfa's. Currently, there were no patients except Alfa and Franky in ICU. After the fact that Umbrella defeated Franky and nearly wiped out Clan Nemesis' headquarter were announced, a lot of gladiators cancelled their battle and decided to wait and see how things will turn out. Thereby, the number of gladiators admitting to DMC also decreased.

Franky took off his oxygen mask from his mouth and said,

"And I watched you crying last night."  
"You! Ha… Why do you keep on bothering me? And I said don't take off you mask!"

Franky chuckled as he put on the oxygen mask again. When Franky had just admitted to ICU, he was in a critical condition like Alfa. But because Franky was one of the supernatural who have super power and the supernatural can heal faster than others, he could recover from injury quickly. Today was the day that Franky be transferred to the general ward.

"Bi da wey."  
"Can't make out what you're saying so take off your mask if you have something to say."  
"Urgh you just tald mee not to take offff!"

Pax sniggered at Franky's complaint. As he watched Pax laugh, Franky took off his mask again and opened his mouth.

"By the way, any news about umbrella? Yesterday Oxob stopped by, but I forgot to ask him. Was he caught?"  
"Um… not yet. Why?"  
"'Cause I'm going to kill that son of a bi–censorship-and crush that scum-censorship-..."  
"…Franky, could you please watch your language? And Umbrella is still on the loose."  
"Is that so? Okay…"

Franky put on his mask again and leaned his back against the bed. After He pulled the blanket over his shoulder, he seemed to think about something. As he keep silent, Bonum turned her gaze to Pax.

"Anyway, don't worry too much. He'll be fine. He's strong enough to overcome this. Got it?"  
"Okay… thanks anyway."

Pax glanced at Alfa again as she replied. One week ago when Clan Healer arrived at the coordinates assumed as Alfa's last destination, Alfa was virtually dead. It was fortunate that healer Bonum, the head of all healers and the master of healing supernaturals, was among the medical team. While she gave him first aid treatment, gladiators who accompanied with healers searched the place where the battle took place. But there was no sign of Umbrella. It means that Umbrella is still alive somewhere.

* * *

In the headquarter of Umbrella Division  
A cup that was on the desk until a while ago flied over and crashed into Umbrella's forehead. It crumbled into fractions as it fells to the floor. Blood began oozing from his head.

"You useless piece of scum."

Umbrella couldn't say anything about the insult. He failed his mission and disappointed his superior. He failed to kill Alfa. He tried to kill Alfa, and before he left, he checked out that Alfa don't breathe anymore. But he didn't think about the possibility that the supernatural healer could revive Alfa.

The most important thing was that he hadn't succeeded every mission given to him. Franky, thought to be dead, was still alive and almost recovered. He failed to destroy Clan Nemesis entirely. And about his recent mission, it turned out that Alfa is still alive and receiving treatment in Dojo Medical Center.

Commander Red turned his back from Umbrella and glanced at Nex, his first lieutenant. Nex nodded at his superior, and next, he tried to approach Umbrella.

"I will end him."

At his sudden word, Commander Red looked back at Umbrella. He raised his hand to stop Nex.

Umbrella raised his gaze from the floor and spoke.

"If you give me another chance, I will infiltrate Dojo Medical Center and kill Alfa."

* * *

Author's note

Haha… it took 4 hours to translate this chapter! So long! I wish I were foreign whose first language is English.  
'Bi da wey.' is not typo.

Thank you for reading my fanfic. And thank Resh for allowing me to write fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Cantus of Libera

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks the other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 7

 _My name is Umbrella._

 _I work under the military's Umbrella Division._

 _The head of the division is Commander Red._

 _The Commander assigns me targets._

 _And it's my duty to eliminate them._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And I'm going on a final mission._

* * *

"I hope this is the last time we met! Take care."

"Um, sounds like 'Get lost!', Pax"

"Haha. How did you know?"

This morning, it was decided that Franky be transferred to the general ward. So, healers who belonged to ICU were arranging the cables around the bed and hanging a portable oxygen tank to bed.

"We are ready. We can go now."

"Ah, okay. Alfa! Take care! See you upstairs!"

"You shouldn't be here until then. Discharge. Understood?"

"Uhhh…"

Franky also say goodbye to Alfa even though he'd never talked to Alfa since he admitted. Alfa was still unconscious, and Franky didn't particularly expect his response. Right before he and healers get in the elevator directly connected to general ward, Franky spoke to Pax.

"Pax."

"Yes?"

Pax looked at Franky.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. If I were Alfa, I would do the same. He made the right decision."

"…Thanks. Stay healthy, Franky."

"I'll do."

As Franky and Pax finished saying goodbye each other, the elevator door opened. Healers moved into the elevator with the bed which Franky seated. Between the closing door, Franky gave a little wave.

"Peaceful, hah? Only one patient left, no CPR, no MRSA or VRE patient… Actually I don't understand why the gladiators love to battle. See, no battle, no duty!"

Bonum said as the door closed. As she says, there were only a few battle for these few weeks. So there were less healers on duty than usual. And now, because other healers went to general word with Franky, so in the ICU were Bonum, Pax, and Alfa.

"I agree. Ah, Bonum, why don't you go and get some rest? I know you used your healing super powers too much for days to cure Alfa. I can take care of him."

"Are you sure? You must be tired, too."

"I'm fine. Go and get some sleep. I'll rotate my shift when other healers arrive."

Bonum looked into Pax's unhealthy face. Pax hasn't gone home since Alfa admitted. There were other healers on duty, but she insisted that she should look after him. It wasn't a good idea to leave Pax alone, but thinking about healers who went with Franky… they'll be back soon, anyway.

"All right. But promise me. Go home when they come back, got it?"

"Yep."

Bonum put one hand on Pax's shoulder. Then, she turned around and walked toward the exit. She dimmed the lights of every bed except Alfa's.

Seeing Bonum walking out the door, Pax turned her attention back on Alfa. He's still unconscious. Pax stared at the bed Alfa's lying for few seconds. Next to bed, there was a long sword belonged to Alfa.

Seemingly, the jet sword which Alfa uses looked similar to other swords. What's unique about this sword was that the hilt is fitted with jet engines. These engine can only be manipulated by Alfa. Yoyo, who battled with Alfa before, had once tried to use the sword during the battle, but he pressed the wrong button on the hilt so that he fell backward. Even for Pax, who had been trained by Alfa for few years, it was difficult to use it skillfully.

Thinking about memories of training, Pax gave a little giggle. When she was young, she was impressed by Alfa's swordsmanship. Because she really wanted to imitate the performance, she constantly begged him for allowing her to manipulate on her own. Alfa reluctantly gave her his sword, and right after she received it, she lost her balance, fell down, and rolled forward. Alfa couldn't keep his laughing by the funny situation before his eyes, so he rolled with laughter. Offended by his reaction, Pax declared that 'I'm just inherently(Alfa laughed more at this word) unsuited for the swords!' and she disappeared.

At first Alfa assumed that maybe she's crying somewhere in Dojo, but she didn't reappear. The missing caused quite the ruckus in Dojo, and gladiators searched the whole place of Dojo for 3 days. But it hadn't produced any results. In the last resort, they put a notice for a lost child on the Stickpage. Right after doing so, Oxob, the leader of Clan Style contacted Alfa and announce him that Pax is with him. It turned out that right after she ran from Alfa, Pax went straight to the headquarter of Clan Style and asked Oxob(who was famous for hand-to-hand combat) to teach her how to fight without weapons. Oxob thought Pax was a pitiful little orphan(as she described herself), so he accepted.

In the middle of recalling her childhood, it suddenly occurred to her that she should let Oxob know Franky's transfer to general ward. Oxob was supposed to be here soon, and he probably don't know about this. Pax got up to make a call to Oxob.

And she could feel the coldness of the sharp metal on her neck.

"Don't move."

Pax was about to scream when the low voice ordered. She closed her mouth.

"Turn around with your hands on your head."

Pax did as she was told. She turned around.

A gladiator with scars around his eyes was pointing an umbrella at her.

* * *

Author's note

It took me over 6 hours to translate this chapter. I don't know how many chapters I can translate before Monday. Next Monday I have to go to hospital for clinical practices as a student nurse. Then I'll get busy again so I'm trying to do as much as I can.

Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me!


	8. Chapter 8

Cantus of Libera

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks the other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 8

"Put your hands on your head. I don't want any trouble."

Umbrella aimed the Umbrella-X7668 at the healer. The healer raised her hands on her head as ordered. Umbrella suddenly felt his nose bleeding again. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. It was lucky that he stood against the light. Otherwise, the healer might take a hint that his condition is not good.

There wasn't enough time for him. It was very difficult to sneak in. And fortunately, there was only one healer left in the ICU.

"Just answer my questions, then I will spare your life."

"Tell me how to pull the plug on him-the life support devices."

Umbrella came to finish Alfa, Pax thought. She kept silent. Whatever might happen, she couldn't just let him die.

At her silence, Umbrella adjusted his umbrella. The sharp tip of it aimed at her left chest, heart.

"I will not speak again. Where is-"  
"Turning off the life support devices-. Is it your idea? Or… Let me guess. Commander Red?"  
"It's none of your busine-."

Umbrella abruptly stopped talking. _Did she just say…_

But soon he had to stop thinking because the healer smacked his umbrella hard. Right after that, she side-kicked him in his stomach.

After being hit at his pressure point, Umbrella almost lost his balance. He took few steps back, and put his umbrella on the floor to balance himself. When he raised his eyes and looked forward, he could see the healer dash into him.

Umbrella immediately aimed his umbrella and fired sonic canon at her, but it missed her head by a hair. She put her right foot in front of her before she turned around. And then, her left heel hit his chin hard. There was a loud thump at that strike.

But Umbrella didn't fall down, though he staggered. _Even Franky was knocked out by this spinkick…_ Pax mumbled, while watching Umbrella stand himself again. Before using spinkick, Pax thought that strike could defeat Umbrella. But that was a mistake. Umbrella raised the umbrella and aimed it at Pax's face.

She immediately flung herself aside at the sign of danger. She heard the equipment cart burst behind her. After rolling over twice, she managed to balance herself. She raised her eyes and discovered an emergency alarm not far from her. She threw herself to the alarm.

But Umbrella acted more quickly. He suddenly emerged from the side and swung the umbrella toward her. The umbrella strike her stomach, and she was flied to the wall near the door. After bumping her back against the wall, she went limp and dropped down on the floor.

Umbrella saw her not moving anymore, he approached to her to check if she's dead. He stretched his left hand to her neck. And then, her fingers moved slightly.

At that move, Umbrella immediately pulled his body further back. But it was already too late. She punched him on the face and while he staggered after the punch, she strike him with her back-kick one last time.

Smack!

Umbrella's body flied through the air, straight toward the doorway. Before he bumped into the doorway, the door opened.

"Franky, I'm back-What the-!"

Oxob tried to say hello when he entered the ICU. Instead, what he saw was a stranger flying straight toward his face. Losing balance, Oxob fell backwards with Umbrella.

Oxob quickly raised himself to a sitting position and looked around. Next to him, the stranger struggled to push himself up from the floor. And Oxob could see Pax rushing towards him.

"Pax?"  
"Oxob! Catch him!"  
"What? Why?"  
"He's the Umbrella!"  
"He's _what?!_ "

Oxob quickly turned his head and saw the stranger trying to raise himself. And he could saw a jetpack on stranger's back and a black umbrella next to him. He sized up the situation immediately and raised his electrical powered hand.

Electricity emitted from hand went directly towards Umbrella, and electrified Umbrella failed to get up and fell flat on his face. His body twitched a little, but the twitching stopped soon.

Staring at knocked-out Umbrella, Pax and Oxob were in a daze for a second.

* * *

ApplecharmStarhorse made a short animation of this chapter!

Youtube link: /sTy-q-ZLF_4

Thank you!

* * *

Author's note

I think the battle scene is the hardest part to write.

Skill that Pax used in this chapter is Taekwondo. Spinkick, backkick, sidekick… all these skills are related to Taekwondo.

The reason why I choose Taekwondo is that it is the only martial art I know. As I said in another chapter, I'm currently training at the taekwondo studio. I don't know what kinds of fighting skills other martial arts have, so I had no choice.

Pax has no super powers(such as skills that Franky used). Instead, she usually wears 'Fighter Shoes'. Those shoes have special skills, but I'll talk about it later. Ah, almost forgot. Pax didn't wear those shoes in this chapter. Why? Because Pax isn't the gladiator anymore. Pax is a healer, not a gladiator like Umbrella or Oxob or FLLFFL(ALFA). Originally, she was a gladiator, but she changed her occupation from a gladiator to a healer few years ago. Anyway, for this reason, she only uses it when it's absolutely necessary.

It was lucky for Pax that Oxob arrived in time. Otherwise, she might die.

Thank you for reading! I have to go to bed now. It's already 10 pm in South Korea.


	9. Chapter 9

Cantus of Libera

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks the other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome stickman videos.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 9

Usually, clan headquarters placed in Dojo were empty because lots of gladiators were absent for battles. However, after the fact that Umbrella defeated Alfa was announced to the gladiators, a number of battles were delayed or canceled. So, most of headquarters were crowded with gladiators.

A headquarter of Clan Soldier, as elsewhere, was the same.

"-Pax caught him."

"Who? Pax? Wait, I have heard of that name…"

"You might have seen her after you fought Alfa, Chuck. She was once his disciple."

"Is she a gladiator?"

Chuck was lying on the sofa, listening to Yoyo's reading the notice from Dojo. Like his nickname 'Pyrokinesis', Chuck made a red fireball and was rolling it in the air. Beside him, Yoyo was reading the data pad.

"Was. She's a healer now. Anyway, how did she catch him?"

"How did you become so well informed?"

"Um… Because my mother once looked after her and her b…"

Yoyo mumbled and trailed off.

"Her what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't really matter right now."

Chuck looked him full in the face, but Yoyo didn't seem to talk. In the end, Chuck gave up and lost interest in that matter. While Chuck grumbling, Yoyo kept reading the notice.

"Umbrella will be committed for trial tomorrow afternoon. The trial will be held in the conference room. It says participation is open to everyone."

"Sounds like fun. I'll go… Yoyo?"

"Me? Hmm…"

Yoyo paused, apparently lost in deep thought.

* * *

Umbrella woke to feel constrained in his body. He opened his eyes, but soon he frowned and closed his eyes tightly due to the light bulb hung on the ceiling.

"Good morning."

Umbrella's eyes opened wide at the voice. He didn't know why he cannot move his body from the neck down, but the fact was not that important at the moment, so he turned his head to check out the voice.

There was the healer he fought at the ICU. She was leaning against the wall behind her, with her arms folded. Observing the healer, Umbrella found out the most important thing.

Heavy steel bars separated the healer from him.

After noticing that he lost the battle with the healer and caught at the end, Umbrella tried to get up, but failed. He couldn't move. He looked down his arms.

"Though we confiscated your umbrella and the strange-looking backpack, we're still uncertain."

Pax said, pointing at the restraints wrapping his upper body. The restraints applied to his body were originally used to restrain the criminals. His feet were also restrained by fetters. He was lying on the hard bed.

Umbrella struggled to remove the restraints by himself, but it was all in vein. He looked around the cell, but all he could see were gladiators surrounding the cell. Watching him struggle for a bit, Pax spoke up.

"You're going to die soon."

His struggle stopped dead by her words. But soon, he began resistance again.

"I won't die."

"Isn't it too confident?"

"Division will rescue me."

"I think they won't. Because you're in Fors of Glaciers. The hardest place to infiltrate in Dojo. Have you heard of it, haven't you?"

"I'll be out."

But unlike his answer, Umbrella's voice was trembling a bit. He doesn't know well about Dojo, but he'd heard of the name of this prison by Commander Red.

Watching him denying the fact, Pax detached herself from the wall and approached to the iron bars. When she stretched her arm to one of the bars, one of the gladiators surrounding the cell blocked her way.

"It's okay. I do not intend to free him."

"I didn't mean that, Pax. He's too dangerous. Don't go too close to him."

"All right."

At the gladiator's word, she stood still instead of touching the bar. She stared at Umbrella, and Umbrella also glared at her like he's going to eat her alive. But pupils of his eyes were shaking.

At last, Pax spoke up.

"When you came to kill Alfa last night, you asked to me how to turn off his life-supporting device."

"…"

"Well, I'm kind of surprised that you didn't use your umbrella to finish him. Was it your last consideration? Letting him die in peace?"

Pax noticed Umbrella slightly twitching. Umbrella was ordered to turn off the device by Commander Red, but he didn't ask his superior the reason. In fact, he'd never asked until now. He got mission from his superior, but he didn't bother to keep up with the reasons.

"Oh, my mistake. It wasn't an expectable consideration for the assassin who got civilians involved in the battle with Franky. I was just wondering."

"…"

Her saying could feel like a slap in the face, but Umbrella kept silent.

"Your superior-"

"I won't say anything about him."

"Ah… Just listen. Right now I don't care who your superior is. Did he order you to turn off the device?"

"…"

"…I'll accept your silence as an affirmation. But, I still don't understand about it. Didn't he know what happened next when you turn off the device?"

Umbrella raised his eyes and looked at her. Didn't know? About what?

"If your superior had intended to rescue you after the mission killing Alfa, he shouldn't have ordered you to do that."

Umbrella looked at her face with open eyes. Watching his reaction, Pax continued.

"Life supporting devices are very important in the ICU. It ventilates patients' respiration instead of patients themselves, and monitors vital signs. Like heart beat or blood pressure… If the devices had turned off, Alfa might have died.

"So, in order to keep the devices from turning off, we set alarms on the devices. You might have succeeded in killing Alfa, but you couldn't escape from gladiators at the medical center. Actually, it seemed that you didn't have enough strength to deal with all the gladiators in Dojo."

"…What do you want to tell me?"

Pax leaned towards Umbrella before she answered.

"Commander Red abandoned you, Umbrella."

* * *

Author's note:

Fors means 'Fortune' in Latin. Quite ironic, isn't it?. Glaciers is… just a name of prison. It's not in Artic or Antartic. It's in the middle of Dojo.

It's… a bit longer than other chapters. It took me over 5 hours to translate. While translating, I'm using a website dictionary and expressions from other novels, fanfictions, and so on… But there are still many limitations to translate 100 percent correctly. Please tell me if there're any typos, wrong expressions and grammar errors. And always welcome reviews. I know many people are interested in reading my fanfic(through gallery stats of Deviant Art and story stats of ), so I'm looking forward to receive your opinions regarding my fanfic. Most of all, I really wonder if I'm using correct expressions.

And could you tell me how to type letters in italic? I want to use italic type in 'thinking part', but I don't know how to do it.

Thank you for reading! Have a nice weekend! (Only 5 hours left until Monday in Korea!)


	10. Chapter 10

Cantus of Libera

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks the other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome stickman videos.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 10

Conference Hall of Dojo was crowded with gladiators as unusual. Now, more gladiators than ever gathered by. They were rambling about all sorts of things regarding Umbrella, and some of them were wondering who the healer Pax is.

There was total silence when the door of the conference hall opened. Xiaoxiao, the oldest and legendary gladiator, stepped onto the hall. He walked through the entrance, and next to him, Bonum was helping him move. Behind them was Andre. Gladiators stood up and gave Xiaoxiao a nod when he passed them by. After he took his seat, they sat back. Again, the whole room filled with the hum of conversation. The main theme they're talking was how to punish Umbrella.

"Looks like they're having fun at the current situation."

Andre spoke to Xiaoxiao quietly. He didn't like their attitude toward this situation, but he didn't want to quarrel with them, so his voice was almost inaudible.

"Well, seems like 'looking at a bush fire across the river'. I see them enjoying this… Anyway, I think it's time to start the meeting. Andre? Can you hush these noisy children?"

Andre nodded before he turned around to see the audience.

"All right, people, listen up. It's impossible to hold a conference with all this noise. Do you really want to know how to punish our criminal, don't you?"

The audience fell silent at his word. Satisfied, Andre glanced at Xiaoxiao. Then Xiaoxiao spoke to the guard next to the door.

"Let him in."

Guard nodded before he open the door. As the door opened, people behind the door enter the hall. Five or six gladiators walked in, and in the middle of them was Umbrella wearing handcuff.

Entering the hall, Umbrella's eyes were fixed to the floor. His footsteps were like leaden feet, and he was almost dragged into the hall by the gladiators grabbing his arms.

Until he arrived at the middle of the hall, not a sound was heard. Finally, when he arrived, two gladiators beside him made him kneel down right in front of Xiaoxiao and others.

No one spoke out for a while. At last, Xiaoxiao broke the silence and started to talk.

"As I noticed to all of you, let the trial begin. Andre? Are you ready?"

Andre pulled out a data pad from the suitcase. After measuring the screen from top to bottom, he began talking.

"Will the jury, well, I mean all of you, please stand and raise your right hand?"

Andre waited for everyone to stand.

"Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you God? Please say 'I do.'"

After audience said as he ordered, he let them seated. Then he talked to Umbrella, still glancing at the floor.

"State your name for the record."

Umbrella flinched, but he kept silent. After one gladiator next to him smashed Umbrella back, then he opened his mouth.

"Umbrella."  
"The defendant Umbrella. You have the right not to testify, if you don't want to. Are you ready to hear the charges?"

Xiaoxiao sighed deeply at his silence. Instead, he asked Andre to read aloud the case record.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury: the defendant 'Umbrella' has been charged with the crime of violating the rules of Dojo. The rules that Umbrella violated are 'Rule 1: All battles are allowed by mutual consent.' And 'Rule 2: Attacking civilians is prohibited.' August 23th, Umbrella attacked Franky, a member of Clan Style, who was resting on the Beahtitudo beach. Also, he injured the civilians on the beach. September 9th, he invaded the headquarter of Clan Nemesis, destroyed their headquarter building and injured the members. Two weeks later, September 17th, he attacked Alfa and caused him serious injuries. About the last one, we'll discuss it later because it's uncertain if the mutual consent for the battle was preceded.

"Whereas, two days ago, Umbrella invaded Intensive Care Unit of Dojo Medical Center and tried to kill Alfa who is still in coma. Overall, the defendant Umbrella disrupt our society by breaking the RHG battle rules."

Andre resumed his seat, after finishing reading the case record. Then Xiaoxiao asked Umbrella a question.

"Does the defendant Umbrella have any objection?"  
"No."

As he pleaded guilty to the charges too easily, the hall was in an uproar.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys! Long time no see!  
Maybe 5 days no see? Haha

I finished my clinical practices in hospital. It was my last practices as a student nurse! I graduate in few month! Yeah! Before then I have a very bigbigbigbigbigbig super important test in next January. I must take that test to become a nurse. So I hope I can translate Umbrella Story Season1: Cantus of Libera until December…

Anyone who can explain to me how to type 'Italic letter'? ha… I don't know how to do it. Pls teach me how to type it!

I always welcome reviews from you. I've never received any reviews except Korean readers. Usually I receive comments from Koreans in my blog. But… where are you guys? I know lots of people(many thanks!) read my fanfiction, but… pls comments… I crave for your comments. I really really want to know if you like my fanfics.

And I'm planning to translate 'Umbrella Story: One shot'. It deals with the 'Runaway Pax', which is mentioned in Chapter 7. It'll show you how and why she ran away from home. Shall I translate it before finishing Season 1? Or after?

Thank you for reading my stickman fanfiction, and many thanks to Resh!


	11. Chapter 11

Cantus of Libera

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" breaks the rules of RHG battle and attacks the other gladiators. He gets his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome stickman videos.

* * *

Cantus of Libera Chapter 11

 _Commander Red abandoned you, Umbrella._

The word that the healer said lingered in his mind. He knew that his physical condition can't take anymore. But, when he invaded Clan Nemesis, his superior told him that Nemesis has a cure to his radiation damage. So he didn't doubt that he'll be abandoned like this. Division allowed him to invade ICU, even though he had little chance of success. He thought even if he fails to that mission, Division will rescue him and they'll give him credit for his bravery on the battlefield. But no one came. He didn't expect for it to happen like this.

"-brella have any objection?"  
"No."

Now he had no reason to gainsay that. If he survive and go back to Division, Commander Red, who tried to use Dojo to kill him, may banish him. Worse, he may be killed. He had no place to go.

"…Then he pleaded guilty to the charges, let's discuss how to punish hi-"  
"Put him to death!"  
Even before Xiaoxiao finish his word, a loud voice came booming over the hall. Right after that, cries of outrage rose from the audience. Xiaoxiao groaned and held his head as if the noise was earsplitting and gave him a headache. At last, to keep them silent, he banged the table with his fist. The table broke in half, and gladiators shut their mouth.

"I haven't finished talking yet. Because there are so many people who want to suggest, I'll take the top stick's opinion. I know that the meaning of 'Top sticks' has changed these days, But, top sticks originally uphold the rule of our society and punish gladiators who break the rule. So I suggest that we hear their ideas on this."

After taking one glance of the hall, Xiaoxiao added.

"No exception."

* * *

"How many top sticks have participated, Andre?"  
"Aero, Mr. Pix, Vlak, and me Andre. It's four."  
"All right. Then… Aero?"

One gladiator among the audience stood up. Aero, the leader of Clan Burst Crusaders, was holding a blue metal board on his arm. He glanced at Xiaoxiao, Andre, and finally Umbrella before he spoke up.

"I suggest that we confine him in Fors of Glaciers. Otherwise, I think it's a good idea to sentence him a death."  
"I see. Fors of Glaciers… How about you, Pix?"

Pix, who was sitting not far from Clan Burst Crusaders, stood up as his name was called. He'd been playing with a ball which he made with his rubber-like arms. He loosed the ball as he stood up.

"I… Well, I thought maybe we could forgive him and give him a second chance. Actually, except RHG battle rule 2, I know that some gladiators still ignore rule 1. We have to arrest all of them if we want to punish him for rule 2. About rule 1, however… But I still think the punishment is somewhat rigorous. He didn't kill anyone at the end. I think 'Death sentence' isn't a word that get out through the lips of those gladiators violating same thing."

At his word, some gladiators gave him a hostile glare, but Pix seemed that he didn't care. Looking at all the accusing faces, he resumed his seat.

"Vlak?"

As his name was called, Vlak who was sitting in the back rose from his seat. Hanging from his belt were a gun and a knife.

"He confessed that he's involved in the 'Division', even if I still don't know what that is. But, I think maybe he's just working for the bad man. Maybe he's just a puppet."  
"I see. Then what do you suggest?"  
"I suggest we interrogate him before we punish him. We can delay the decision."  
"Okay. Lastly… Andre? What are you saying?"

Andre glanced at the gladiators gathered in the hall. Before he answer, he stared at Umbrella for a long time.

"I… I suggest we postpone the punishment."

No sooner had he finished his word than the gladiators rapped out a complaint. They constantly shout death sentence, and they seemed to vault out of their chairs. Watching their reaction, Xiaoxiao sensed that Umbrella was looking at him. He turned his gaze from the gladiators to Umbrella, and found that Umbrella actually wasn't looking at him. He was somewhat absentminded. His face reminded Xiaoxiao of little girl he knows.

"Looks like there's a lot of resistance. But, I agree that we have to postpone the decision. Frankly, I wonder if he realizes what he had done. Something like this had happened before, and it was discovered that the gladiator was just working under the villain. We gave the person the second chance."

Puzzled, gladiators glanced at each other. They didn't know what the 'something like this' means. As they kept silent, Aero spoke up.

"But we can't just overlook what happened. If we let it slide this time, more and more gladiators will ignore the rule. And, there're still many complaints outside Dojo."  
"And what about the victims Umbrella defeated? It's unfair not to reflect their views and opinions."  
"Then, what if the victim gives his opinion?"  
"What?"

Xiaoxiao gestured at the entrance.

* * *

Author's note:

Can you guess who it is? Guess who will appear in the next chapter!

Anyway, the most boring scene ever! I've never been in trial before, so I don't know what happens in the court. I used a mock trial script to write this chapter.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Always welcome comments.


	12. Chapter 12

Cantus of Libera

This is a fanfiction about Resh's RHG character Umbrella. It will also feature other RHG stickman characters like FLLFFL(Alfa) and other famous RHG characters. Thank Resh for allowing me to write this fanfic. And thank you readers for reading my fanfic.  
Sorry for typos and lack of expressions. I'm not used to English because I'm Korean.

* * *

Umbrella Story: Cantus of Libera Chapter 12

The door opened, and three figures entered the hall. The first figure that greets the eye was Franky, who was sitting on the wheelchair and wearing an oxygen mask. Behind him was Oxob pushing the wheelchair. Pax was following them into the hall.

The door closed behind them. Oxob pushed the wheelchair to the middle of the hall, passing Umbrella who is on his knees. As they passed, a hum of voices was there.

They finally reached their seats, and Pax turned her head to check out Umbrella. Umbrella, still kneeling down, was looking at Franky. Franky, whose face was hard to study because of his facial mask, also seemed to be interested in this situation. When their eyes met in the middle, Umbrella lowered his head. Oxob looked around the hall as if he's trying to find out who showed up. Xiaoxiao instructed them to introduce themselves.

"Tell me about yourselves."  
"I'm Oxob, the leader of Clan Style."  
"Franky, the member of Clan style."  
"I'm Pax, the healer belonged to Dojo Medical Center."

As the name 'Pax' called, the audience stirred. They've heard about the healer who caught Umbrella alive, but it was the first time to see her in person.

"Explain what had happened for our audience, Pax."  
"Two days ago, I looked after Alfa in coma. It was the day that Franky transfer to general ward because he'd almost recovered from his wound. After Franky and other healers leaving the unit, I came up with the idea that I had to announce Oxob that Franky moved to general ward. Then Umbrella showed up when I was about to contact him.

"Umbrella asked me how to turn off the life-supporting devices which is connected to Alfa, but I held back the information. Because of that I fought with Umbrella, and just in time, Oxob arrived so we could capture him."

Pax finished the explanation and glanced at Umbrella. He was almost looking at her with empty eyes, but soon he averted his eyes from her.

Xiaoxiao observed this scene, and he soon turned his gaze and asked to Franky.

"Franky. You're the first victim of this criminal, so I'll ask what you think about this. We're discussing what to do with him, and there's opinion that we shouldn't decide the favorable arrangements without the victims. So, what do you think?"

Franky took off the mask to answer the question. Before he began talking, he stole a glance at Pax. She was waiting anxiously for his answer.

"I also ask for a favorable arrangement."  
"What?!"  
"What the heck are you talking about?"

Gladiators looked like they're shocked from the unexpected response. As if he didn't expect that, too, Umbrella also looked at Franky with open eyes. Enjoying the public gaze, Franky continued.

"I forgive him. Well, he's just a little boy. Maybe he was just following orders from the villain."  
"So after the trial, you're going to drag him to an obscure spot and punch him. Instead of sending him jail, right?"

Among the still-in-daze gladiators, Chuck's voice was full of mischief. Everyone looked serious except him.

"I'm not like you, bud. And I think no one would argue with this, 'cause I'm the only victim here. Am I right?"

That's true, actually. None of the gladiators were directly related to this criminal. But, they didn't intend to leave it at that. One of the gladiators spoke up.

"But… he's not the only victim. We have Clan Nemesis and Alfa."

Others nodded at that statement. At the response, Xiaoxiao rubbed his chin for a few moments. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"Well, let's do it this way. Now Umbrella's physical condition isn't good. So healer Pax, from now your mission is to look after him and help him recover from his wound. After that, we'll send him to Nemesis. If they spare his life, then we'll listen to hear Alfa's opinion. Any questions?"

* * *

Author's note:

It's… short! Too short!... I know… Sorry…

In this fanfic, Franky and Chuck are friends. Chuck is just kidding.

Umbrella Story is nearing its end… only 3 chapters left.  
And then, there'll be season 2!(I'm still working on it in Korean) And it'll feature lots and lots of characters. Also it'll show Pax' past and Umbrella's past story. Also Commander Red.

And I finally got the first comment from a reader in ! Thank Cartoanime02 for leaving such a kind comment. As I said early, your comment encouraged me to keep writing it. Thank you!

Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Cantus of Libera  
This is a fanfiction about Resh's RHG character Umbrella. It will also feature other RHG stickman characters like FLLFFL(Alfa) and other famous RHG characters. Thank Resh for allowing me to write this fanfic. And thank you readers for reading my fanfic.

* * *

Umbrella Story: Cantus of Libera Chapter 13

For a few days, a silence fell over Dojo Medical Center. The fact that most of the battles were cancelled was one of the reason, but most of all…

"Urgh."

Umbrella groaned as cold-wetted cotton ball touched his wound he got at the battle with Alfa. Before he left the headquarters of the Division, he hadn't recovered fully. He wasn't one of the supernaturals like Franky or Ibex, whose healing rate is faster than normal human.

And, the Division didn't think Umbrella as a valuable asset anymore, so they didn't feel the need to treat his injury. When Pax first inspected his wound, the wound on his chest had already become infected and formed the bloody pus.

After she finished sterilizing the wound, Pax applied a dressing to the wound and bandaged it. After that, she arranged the tray holding some medical kits. Then she spoke out.

"The wound is healing well, and now the only thing you have to do is to sterilize and apply this medicine to the wound. It's not that your wound healed all, but there's no difficulty in departing to the headquarter of Clan Nemesis."

"Are you afraid of their revenge?"

But Umbrella didn't respond. While undergoing the cure, he looked away, avoiding her gaze. A week ago, from when it was decided that Umbrella undergo the proper cure from DMC, he admitted to DMC and couldn't once step out of the patient's room. Unless it was really needed, he'd been restrained on the bed with the handcuffs on his wrist. Except Pax and other gladiators who stand guard and watch him in the room, he hadn't seen anyone.

It wasn't any different from the Division.

"Hey."

At Pax's voice, Umbrella stopped thinking and stare at her. But he soon averted her gaze and answered.

"I'm not afraid of them."  
"…Yesterday I told Xiaoxiao and Andre that you can go out soon. So you should think about how to ask their forgiveness.

"…In my opinion, it'd be better to tell them that you'd been used by the Division."  
"Why are you helping me?"

Pax thought for a while before answering.

"Why do you think I'm helping you?"  
"Because I'm the one who tried to kill you that night."

As if she felt headache at that memory, she put a hand on her forehead.

"Um… 'cause I'm a healer?"  
"You know I'm not asking for that."  
"Ah, then you want to know the reason why I give you advice? Like 'how to survive from Clan Nemesis'?"

He looked her in the eye instead of an answer. Pax looked down in his eyes for a few moments, then she spoke.

"Because Alfa didn't want to kill you. He'd been my one-time mentor, and I owe my life to him. I'm following his wish."  
"What do you mean that Alfa didn't want to kill me?"

"If he'd intended to kill you, you must have been dead."  
"I'm not weaker than him."

"No, he went easy on you. He spared your life."

"Remember, at the battle with Alfa, wasn't there any such thing?"

At her word, Umbrella brought back the memories of the battle. At that time, Umbrella used his jetpack and Umbrella-X768. Otherwise Alfa used the jet-sword, whose grip has a jet engine that makes the user fly. They exchanged blows in the air. And in the middle of the battle, he lost his balance and fell free in the air. Then Alfa landed on his body and…

"I saw the sword-dent on your jetpack. If he'd really tried to kill you, he might have cut off your head, not destroying your jetpack."

Pax said as she rose from her seat. She was about to turn away and head for the door, but Umbrella asked.

"I want to ask you something."

Pax turned around to look at him. Umbrella was silent for a moment, lips tight shut. Then he asked.

"Do you know the reason why he spare my life?"

Instead of answering right away, she was silent for a moment, too. Then she turned around and said.

"I don't know."

She left the room.

* * *

Outside of the room, Pax put the tray on the table. But she looked aside when the door of Umbrella's room opened. As the door slid open, a light yellow colored figure appeared. He was holding a golden hover board on his one arm. Behind him, the door automatically closed. After checking the door's security panel, he greeted her.

"Hey."  
"Firmament."

Firmament was an optimistic rookie gladiator to Dojo and had few battle records, but he was well known for various joint missions. And, he was one of the few who knows about her childhood. He studied her face.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yep…"  
"You sure?"  
"…Just a little bit tired, that's it."

Firmament examined her face. To lighten up her mood, he brought up other subject.

"You know what? Jeokhwa and Deadkill joined, too. They decided to apply for this. They'll be here soon."  
"Oh, really? Did they volunteer?"  
"Um… not exactly, haha. Actually, we made a bet on who's going to win at '2th Obstacle Collab'. But none of us survived except Jeokhwa. It was damn funny. You should have seen Deadkill-he drank a sports drink, t-turned into a MPG? MLG mode? Whatever. A-and right after t-that-"

Firmament almost died of the laugh. Pax handed him a glass of water.

"Hey, hey. Take a breath."  
"An-anyway, Jeokhwa made it, but he volunteered to this job. Say hello to him when you see him."  
"Okay, okay. Anyway, thanks for applying this whether it's volunteering or not."  
"If you want to thank me, Pax, how about participating upcoming co-"  
"I don't thank you, you collab addict!"

Pax turned around and walked away.

"Hey, hey! Just kidding!"

Firmament followed her, still laughing.

* * *

Author's note:

Firmament is a new character of Unseen in Dojo Duel. Watch his awesome Firmament demo video at  /0xa7stj25o2 . And you can also watch 'Obstacle Collab2' that I mentioned in this chapter at  /iZlgDD07Z18 . Thank Unseen for letting me know about your character's information.

Umm… and to be sure, there'll be no romance in my fanfiction. If you expected it, sorry…

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Cantus of Libera

This is a fanfiction about Resh's RHG character Umbrella. It will also feature other RHG stickman characters like FLLFFL(Alfa) and other famous RHG characters. Thank Resh for allowing me to write this fanfic. And thank you readers for reading my fanfic.

* * *

Umbrella Story: Cantus of Libera Chapter 14

It's been 2 weeks since Alfa admitted. He was still in coma, but he's condition was getting better. His unstable physical condition became stable, and to wait until he return to consciousness was all the healers can do. About Franky, who was in the hospital over 5 weeks, Bonum decided that he can discharge now. But while jumping up and down with the joy at Bonum's permission, he missed his step and sprained his ankle. So, Bonum delayed his discharge. Franky had the long face when Bonum told him to stay in DMC for another week.

And the decision was made that Umbrella can also discharge. But he had to go to the headquarter of Clan Nemesis outside Dojo right away anyway, that didn't have great effect on his state. And now, he was going up with other gladiators to the rooftop that has an emergency heliport. When Umbrella and other gladiators arrived, they could see Andre and Pax waiting. Andre greeted them.

"Good to see you again, Umbrella. Um… Is that your real name?"  
"…Yes."  
"…Interesting name. Name after the weapon's name."  
"Hey! Why are you teasing him with the name?"

Instead of taciturn Umbrella, Yoyo complained to Andre. He was also named after his weapon, yoyo.

"I hadn't teased him, Yoyo."  
"By the way, what if does Jade misunderstand this as a clan war? We're all the elit member from each clans."

Like what Tentionmaru said, here, on the heliport of DMC were clan elite members and or leader himself. On the left side of Umbrella was Oxob, the leader of Clan Style. Tentionmaru from Clan Zetabrand was on Umbrella's right side. Around them, Yoyo from Clan Soldier, Vlak, and Firmament were standing.

"I don't belong any clan."  
"Ah, except Vlak and Firmament, of course. Then just call 'elites'."  
"Anyway, I agree with what Tentionmaru said. I still don't understand why we don't let them- I mean Nemesis-know about our decision."  
"You shall see, Vlak. And, when the chopper land, I'll send him first. Then we'll follow."  
"What?!"

At the unexpected word from Andre, everyone-except Pax who had already heard the explanation from Andre-on the port looked embarrassed. They stared at Andre with their eyes wide open.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Giving him a second chance is all we have to do. But, after that, it's what he should do by himself. It's up to him whether they spare his life or not."

Gladiators looked slightly puzzled, but they soon nodded. After observing their reaction, Andre gestured at the chopper.

"Is that clear? Then, let's go."

* * *

"Fooordzeeeeeu! Foooooooooooooxeu!"

A voice filled with anger echo through the Castle, I mean, the thing that was a Castle until a second ago.

"It's been only a few weeks since Umbrella's invasion! We managed to repair our base, and now what? You destroyed it again?!"

Trying to avoid their furious leader, Fox, Q, and Fordz fled to the still-intact part of the building.

"Calm down, Jade."  
"Now is not a time for calming down! How many times do they destr- and Ibex! What did you do until they destroyed our base?! Why didn't you intervene when they were fighting?"  
"Don't be so sensitive, they were just having fun-"  
"Does the 'Just having fun' mean destroying the base that was repaired just three weeks ago?"

Anyway, Jade tried to catch her breath and calm herself. But the thought about how much money for repair will be paid this time made her grind out.

"Grrr… When I tried to search for new members, I didn't cause this to happen..."  
"Haha, a little too much?"

As what Ibex said, now Clan Nemesis has a new family. Gyro, the reticent warrior, was the master of the sword and he could also use his psychic power. Cree, the promising gladiator, was a swordsman too, but he's also good at hand-to-hand fights. Benjamin, the mysterious illusionist, had defeated many gladiators by using his illusion. Fox n' Q, those mischievous kids, were optimistic gladiators. In fact, Fox was a hand-to-hand fighter and Q was a sentient life form that can transform into everything.

"After Umbrella's attack, I recruited them by the hope for defensing our base, but… they're destroying it…"  
"Now that you mention it, is there any news or notices about Umbrella? I think we should have participated in that trial…"

Jade brushed her hair off her face. The news that Pax caught Umbrella surprised the members of Nemesis. Jade thought.

'At a time like this, I think it's better to live inside the Dojo… We receives news at least a day later…'

::Intruder alert!::Intruder alert!::

"What?!"

At the sudden alert, Jade and Ibex quickly turned their head to the alert. The security panel lit up, and the screen below the panel, a black figure approaching to the Castle could be seen.

It was Umbrella.

* * *

Author's note:

I'll update this author's note later because I have to go out for acupuncture! I'm still recovering the sprain on my foot…

Only 2 chapters left! Ummm... Actually 1 chapter plus 1 preview of season 2.  
I haven't decided yet that I continue season 2.  
Because it's much longer than season 1, and at first, my Korean friends who read season 2 was embarrassed because it featured a lot of unknown characters... Actually they're not unknown, they're -spoiler-mbrell-spoiler- haha.

Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Cantus of Libera  
This is a fanfiction about Resh's RHG character Umbrella. It will also feature other RHG stickman characters like FLLFFL(Alfa) and other famous RHG characters. Thank Resh for allowing me to write this fanfic. And thank you readers for reading my fanfic.

* * *

Umbrella Story: Cantus of Libera Chapter 15

In front of the headquarter of Clan Nemesis, one gladiator and three Nemesis members were standing off each other. The gladiator was carrying the umbrella on his back. Jade and Kursura, the first to arrive, raised their weapon and aimed it at Umbrella. Ibex showed his horns and got ready to fight.

"Why did you come back?"

Jade asked to Umbrella, sharply. Umbrella avoided her eyes and just kept looking at the ground.

"Last time thanks to your comrades, our base was smashed very well."  
"They're not my comrades anymore."  
"What?"

At the unexpected answer, Jade flinched.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make a deal."  
"What could you possibly want from us?"

Kursura raised his gun and asked to Umbrella.

"The cure to my radiation damage."

At his word, all of them flinched. The cure, made by Jade about ten years ago, was unknown to public. Except few healers in DMC and few gladiators, no one even knew what that thing is. Even Kursura and Ibex didn't know about it.

"Cure? Cure to radiation damage?"  
"What do you mean?"

Puzzled, Kursura and Ibex asked to Jade, but she didn't answer right away. Instead, she asked.

"How did you know about that?"  
"That was why I was sent here the first time.  
I know you have the cure."

'What? How… how did they know about that? We kept it secret…'

Although she was confused, Jade realized that she can interrogate him later. And for that…

"And in return?"

Before replying, Umbrella reminded of what Andre and Pax said in the chopper. While talking about Clan Nemesis, they presented him a solution. And the solution was that-

"I'll join your cause.  
And I'll help you take down the division."  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Welcome to NEMESIS, Umbrella."

* * *

It's already been three weeks since Umbrella joined Clan Nemesis. In the meantime, the air base of Clan Nemesis was invaded by an unidentified enemy-the Umbrella Division, according to Umbrella. The ship was destroyed and crashed into the building in the middle of a large city. This invasion resulted in not only the soldiers of Nemesis, but countless civilians casualties. This terrible incident was widely reported in the press throughout the world, and there was a public uproar over the current RHG battle system. In the end, Dojo decided to intervene in this issue. And Nemesis was the first clan to do their revenge on the Division.

And meanwhile, Umbrella didn't take part in the revenge. Jade suggested that before he join them, he should recover fully from his wound. The effect of the cure that Jade gave to him was striking. It kicked in immediately. Now most of the scars around his eyes and other side effects of radiation damage had faded, and only one side effect had left. Although two hydrogen cores in his weapons were one of the reason of the damage, but the cure helped him to resist it.

And now, in the space, he was staring at the last remaining base of the Division. Other members were also staring at the Division's battleship, except Fox and Cree, who were hustling and jostling with one another for the best position to depart. Umbrella looked at them. Like the time when he was in the Division, he hadn't talked a lot with them yet.

But he could sense there is something different. Now they were his friend and his family.

"All clear."

As Kursura sitting in the cockpit informed them that they can depart soon, Umbrella inspected his umbrella and jetpack one last time and was about to go when his mobile receiver buzzed. Umbrella pulled out the receiver that he received few days ago. He turned on the screen.

'…Pax?'

"Hey, what are you doing? Come on, let's go!"

Jade rushed him. She'd already finished scolding the quarreling members, and now she was standing at the position with other members. And in the middle of them was his position.

Umbrella turned off the screen with the message unread and put the receiver in his pocket. And he prepared for takeoff.

'My name is Umbrella.

I fight against the Division with Clan Nemesis.

I'll take down the Division.'

"Let's go!"

Among the stars shining in the darkness of space, six figures from Nemesis' spaceship charged at the Division's battleship.

 _ **Announcement updated(2016/02/06)**_

 _ **'Umbrella Story Season 2: Lux of Agatha' is released.**_

 _ **You can check it in my profile.**_

* * *

Author's note:

Finally, Umbrella Story Season 1 completed! Next update will be a chapter similar to ending credit. Maybe Epilogue of Season 1 and Preview of Season 2? Probably? lol

You can see the front part and the final part of this chapter at this link.  /-Aimddlon5A It's NEMESIS Mission: REVENGE by Clan Nemesis. And about what Jade said, I mean 'thanks to your comrades', check this video.  /g_2VFcgYBhc Look at 00:38 and 00:43 then you'll understand what I'm talking about.(Recently I heard that 00:43 scene will be used to Nemesis Mission: Prologue, but I decided to think this scene as a continue of Nemesis vs Umbrella in my fanfiction.)

Thank you for reading!


	16. Epilogue & Preview

Cantus of Libera

This is a fanfiction about Resh's RHG character Umbrella. It will also feature other RHG stickman characters like FLLFFL(Alfa) and other famous RHG characters. Thank Resh for allowing me to write this fanfic. And thank you readers for reading my fanfic.

* * *

Umbrella Story: Cantus of Libera Epilogue

Hello, everyone!  
I'm Cheongmyeong, the writer of Umbrella Story.  
Finally, Umbrella Story Season 1 completed!  
Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

I wrote this 'Umbrella Story Season 1' in Korean from October 31 to September 27. And I began translating this fanfiction from September 28. Until then, I'd translated English into Korean.(I translated one of the Transformers fanfiction: Property of-you can find it in ) but I'd never translated something written in Korean into English. So it was a big challenge to me. Thanks to everyone for encouraging and helping me to keep translating it.

This 'Umbrella Trilogy' consists of three parts.

Season 1: Cantus of Libera  
Season 2: Lux of Agatha  
Season 3: Unknown-spoiler!

Season 1 Cantus of Libera, meaning 'sing for freedom', describes how Umbrella could join Clan Nemesis. (Complete)  
Season 2 Lux of Agatha, meaning 'gleaming light of goodness', describes main characters(Umbrella, Pax, etc)' past story. It'll also show you how the Umbrella Division was made. It'll feature lots and lots of famous RHG characters. You can see many Top Sticks in Season 2. And, you can see some of them below this chapter! (In progress)  
The title of Season 3 is unknown, because the title itself contains a spoiler of season 2. It'll describe 'Nemesis Mission: Clan War'. So even I don't know what exactly the content of season 3 will be. (Distant future)

I'm still writing season 2, about 10 chapters… but the story haven't yet reached to half of the season 2, I think. lol

The epilogue is over now, and I want to thank you readers for reading my fanfiction.  
And, to my heros!

Special thanks to

Resh-for allowing me to write this fanfiction. And for your awesome Umbrella animation. You're genius… I heard that you're 17, but… It's always hard to believe. Your animation is veryveryveryvery… I don't know what I have to say. It's fantastic. At first when I encountered your animation, I was at Taekwondo studio. The master of the studio showed me your animation, and then I fell in love with Umbrella(I mean your animation character. Not the thing we use in the rain). Again, thanks for making such an awesome animation.

Cartoanime02-for leaving comments on and Deviant-art. As I said early, your comment was the first one from foreigner. Since I started translating this, I'd always been nervous and worried because no one gave me a review. This is my first time to translate English, so there are lots of typos and lack of expressions… At first I wanted to quit translating it. But your comment on gave me strength and courage to keep writing it… Always thanks to you.

Ranoi-The-Riolu-for reviewing my fanfiction and teaching me how to use Wattpad. Your advice helped me a lot. I'm glad that I became known such a kind person like you. And thanks for teaching me what many abbreviation means. Like 'IDK'. Haha. If you don't mind, I want to get some advices from you. I don't know what this means-that I heard of it recently, what is 'senpai'? Doesn't it mean class senior? Anyway, have a nice trip! XD Thx for many advices!

Winter Moon Soda-for reading my fanfiction and drawing my OC! Also for drawing the scenes in my fanfiction chapters! I can't wait to see your pictures in your Deviant-art. Thanks!

Unseen-for the permission and information about your new Dojo Duel character, Firmament. Your new character is very gorgeous! I can't wait to see your first RHG battle with Fordz.

Jan-for the information about your character Gyro and encouraging me! Do you know that I watch your video at least once a day? Haha I really love your character Gyro.

TheRealPoke-for leaving a comment in my profile! I'm still waiting for your feedbacks. Haha. I really want to know how other people feel about my fanfiction. Thx!

Animators of RHG characters that I featured in my fanfiction-So…so many of them. Thank for the cameo!

And finally! Thanks to lots of invisible readers. Um… Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?  
…Well, thanks to you, too! When I updated chapter 13, I saw that the chapter were viewed 42 times at that day. So… I know you guys are interested in my fanfiction… So I'm not lonely… I-I'm n-not l-lon-lonel-y(sobbing) (many tears) JK haha. Anyway, thanks for reading!

I'll end the epilogue, here, because  
.

.

.

.

.

.

the preview of Season 2 is coming thorugh~

Umbrella Story Season 2: Lux of Agatha Preview

"Please don't die on me, Agatha! Please!"

The man was embracing the woman with blood in her mouth. Her eyes smiled faintly, but her face became more and more pale. Her eyes closed by themselves.

"No, no! Please, please stay awake. Hang in there, Agatha. The ambulance is coming. So please…"

He shook her by the shoulder in order to wake her up. She also seems to struggle not to close her eyes. She fought to remain conscious, but it was all in vain. Right before she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was the man putting her hand on his cheek. He was crying.

"Caligo…"

With her last word being the name of the man, the woman drew her last breath in the end.

* * *

On the top of the snowcapped mountains, there was a snow-covered ground. There was an open land, and some broken rocks were scattered on the ground. And in the middle of the plain, there was a middle-aged gladiator lying inanimate on the ground. And next to him, a long sword stood on the ground.

And another gladiator was kneeling in front of the man. A huge wrench was placed on his right side.

* * *

Guess who the two gladiators are! Here's a hint. /-5DMj-a1UaE

Prepare for Season 2!


	17. Pax Introduction

Hey guys! I just thought that I haven't introduced my RHG character, Pax.  
So, I'll tell you what she looks like and what's her story.

Pax (F/24)

Real name: Unknown

Code name: Unknown

Race: Human

Color: Light pink

Appearance: She has a long braided pink hair.

Fighting skill: Taekwondo

Weapon: Fighter Shoes-it almost looks like over-the-knee boots, but it can separate into two pieces. If she fight against many enemies or she's in a serious situation(life and death situation), she wears all of those, but if not, she only wears the shoes part, removing the shin-guard. There's an invisible booster around the shoes, and it makes the user moves faster. Also, it makes the kick faster and stronger. But usually she doesn't wear them because she's a healer now, not a gladiator. She used it when she was a gladiator.

Background story: When she was a kid, she was kidnapped by someone. The villain did a medical experiment on her body because he wanted to make an ultimate human weapon. But the experiment failed, and the side effects of the experiment were so severe. Then he ordered his men to terminate her, and she was about to die. But Alfa(FLLFFL) saved her and destroyed the base. After that, she became his student and Alfa taught her. And Jade, the leader of Clan Nemesis, made the cure and gave it to Pax. The cure help Pax to recall her forgotten memory, and she finally recalled –spoiler-. And now she's trying to find –spoiler-. Now, she is a healer belong to Dojo Medical Center.

Weakness: Her physical stamina is very low. Her low strength was also the reason why the experiment done to her failed.

I hope you like it!


	18. NEWS UPDATE about Umbrella Story

NEWS UPDATE about Umbrella Story

.

Hello, everyone. I'm Cheongmyeong, the writer of Umbrella Story(Umbrella Fanfiction).

I have a news… for updating Umbrella Story season 2.

.

It'll be impossible to update season 2 until January.

Because… I'm a student nurse now in South Korea, and all the student nurses must take examination to become a registered nurse(RN). The exam is in January 22, next year, and it is very very important to me… So I have to study for a while…

.

Sorry for readers who was waiting for the season 2 update. Until January, all fanfictions including One-shot chapters, won't be uploaded. I'm very sorry… but sometimes maybe I can upload some pictures… because it doesn't take much time to draw.

.

and for fanfictionnet and wattpad users!

.

I uploaded some drawings that I drew in Deviant-art.

My Deviant-art link: uh... I attached the link, but it doesn't show up. You can find me by searching 'Cantus of Libera'.

You can see many pictures... though I don't draw well...

You can see Alfa & Pax, Firmament & Pax, Pax & Umbrella and so on...

.

Thank you for reading! See you next year!


	19. Announcement for Umbrella Story

Hello, I'm Cheongmyeong, the writer of Umbrella Story.

Some parts of Umbrella Story, a RHG fanfiction of Resh's Umbrella, will be changed. I've just watched Nemesis Mission Prologue part 1, and I felt the need to change some parts for coherence in storyline. I found some differences(of course there are differences. It's just a fanfiction.) between my fanfic and the video. For example, duration for recovery, the incidence of Nemesis Invasion, and so on... But don't worry, the main storyline of my fanfiction won't be changed.

But the correction will be started after the test. 19 days left until the test now, and I have to study... total 8 subjects to study... Sorry in advance for the late replies, late comments, and inactivity.

Happy New Year!

* * *

Please check my deviant art account! You can easily find it by typing Umbrella fanfic.

You can see some fanfic comics(chp1 front part) and drawings.


	20. Season 2 Preview Released

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"I've just uploaded Umbrella Story Season 2, Lux of Agatha Preview. You can find it by searching 'Lux of Agatha' or in my profile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"You don't need to read the preview if you read Umbrella Story Season 1 Cantus of Libera Epilogue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"I'm working on the prologue of season 2, and it'll be released soon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Prepare for Season 2!/span/p 


End file.
